FateZero Tranquility
by Cheezeburger
Summary: Seven Servants have been summoned in Fuyuki City for the Fourth Holy Grail War, but only one - the King of Heroes himself - had turned out as expected.
1. Turnabout Summoning

Angra Mainyu, also known as The Source of All the World's Evil, the Avenger class servant of the Third Holy Grail War, and the corrupted conscience of said Holy Grail, was bored.

It'd been so for over fifty years. Being trapped in a chalice with nothing better to do than check the list of servants that were eligible for the next war and re-watch the previous ones would do that to anyone.

Corrupting the Grail after its defeat in the Third War was originally a great idea, along with the fact that now, any wish made on the grail would be delivered with as much destruction as needed to fulfil the wish, but it soon realised that even if it had stored a great amount of prana due to never actually granted a wish, it would be quite dull.

Fortunately, the Grail had a link to the Throne of Heroes, and could change the Servant's summoned if it chose to, even if they were summoned with a catalyst.

And the Throne did not have a shortage of heroes, by any means of the word.

After some searching, it found the perfect replacements for each class besides Archer. After all, Angra Mainyu was fond of destruction, and Archer could certainly deliver if he chose to do so.

It had felt that the Master of Assassin that it had chosen, Kirei Kotomine, had started to summon his Servant, and was the first to do so.

It appeared that the time for the Source of All Evil's entertainment had begun.

* * *

**Somewhere, in Fuyuki City (One week before the Holy Grail War).**

Kirei Kotomine, one of the seven Masters chosen by the Grail for the Fourth War for said Grail, for reasons unknown even to him, and a former Executor of the Church, coughed and tried to get rid of the smoke that had encased the room that he was in.

Following the plan by his 'master' Tokiomi Tohsaka, another Master chosen by the Grail, he had put up a show that he had escaped his apprenticeship after the Command Seals had appeared on his hand.

In reality, he was working together with Tokiomi and his father, Risei Kotomine, to help the former acquire the Grail.

Kirei had no real desire to win the war anyway, except to find an answer to what could fill the emptiness within him through it. He had once tried to fill that emptiness with by marrying a woman who would've most likely died in the next few years. He had tried to love her, care for her, and even as went as far to have a daughter with her just to fill the hole. He could never truly fill the pit, and had confessed this to his wife, claiming that he could not truly love and felt no compassion for anyone, including himself. She performed suicide later that night, claiming that he truly did love her, and would feel compassion for others through her own death and for him to be happy by helping him find his answer.

He did indeed feel sadness, but not because she had died, but because he was not the one to kill her himself. This had horrified Kirei to no end.

After learning of this, he had instantly given his daughter to her mother's relatives. He could not and would not be able to raise her. Not after what he had learnt.

However, he had hoped to find his answer through the war, but not from the Grail. Which brought up the question; if he did not desire the prize, why was he chosen as a Master?

Kirei was driven from his thoughts when the smoke cleared.

Kirei could see his Servant clearly. He had used the remnants of a skull mask belong to one of the many Hassan-i-Sabah, the 'Old Man of the Mountain', as the catalyst for the summoning. However the figure in front of him was definitely not who he was expecting. The servant in front of him was a slim, yet tall woman, donning a white body suit with mechanical attachments, and had light pulsing across it. Her hair was blonde, and tied back into a ponytail.

"I am the Servant Assassin. My question to you is, are you my Master?" She asked seriously.

"I am." Kirei confirmed, lifting up his arm that held his Command Seals.

"Very well." The Servant nodded. "Now, shall we go somewhere else? That is, if this place isn't your centre of operations?"

Kirei nodded, hoping that the summoning of a different Servant wouldn't affect the plan.

A week later, the summoning of four other Masters, besides one Tokiomi Tohsaka, did not go as planned.

* * *

**One Week Later (A clearing in the corner of Fuyuki).**

Waver Velvet fell backwards as smoke rose out from the summoning circle.

When he had first discovered the existence of the Holy Grail War after taking his teacher's, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, catalyst to get back at the teacher for mocking him in front of the entire class he was ecstatic. A war, where only the strength of the participants mattered and titles and nobility were thrown away like trash in the street, was the perfect place for him. He, who had been looked on because he was only a third generation Magus, Even though he had spent several years studying, checking and then re-checking his thesis on how bloodlines do not matter as long as one had sufficient understanding of the spell in question.

He knew it was correct. He knew that if his thesis was to be put into practice, anyone could become as great as the higher generation families.

But his thesis was rejected. And to throw salt onto the wound it was mocked in front of the entire class by the bigot that called himself an instructor. Waver would win this war and get the recognition that he rightfully reserved.

And so, Waver revised on his Magecraft before and after arriving to Fuyuki City.

The Japanese culture of the city was interesting at the very least, but he much preferred the western culture. He did enjoy the cartoons that the Japanese called 'anime', however.

Not bothering to lift himself back up, Waver smiled as a man stepped out of the smoke. The man was in his late teens, and donned a white bodysuit, decorated with blue and yellow. His hair was a messy brown, and had green eyes.

Waver sighed, and brushed the dirt off him as he stood up. This man was certainly not Alexander the Great. For starters, the man was of Japanese heritage.

"I am the Servant Rider." The man spoke out. "I suppose you are my Master?"

"I am." Waver confirmed, showing his Command Seals.

"Very well then." The Servant nodded. "Shall we go then? One must work to obtain results."

* * *

**Basement of the Tohsaka Manor.**

Tokiomi could only look in awe at the Servant that he had summoned. In response to his catalyst, the world's first snake's shed skin; the Grail had given him what could be considered one of the most powerful of Servants. Clad in gold armour, his hair flickered with the breeze that had flown in, and his lips turned upward into a condescending smirk.

"So, you are the one that has dared to summon me?" The Servant asked rhetorically. "Make no mistake mongrel, you may be the one who holds the Command Seals, but know who the true master is in this war."

"I understand, great King of Heroes. I, Tokiomi Tohsaka, will do my best to serve you, and under your command, will obtain the Holy Grail."

"Let's see if your claims hold true, mongrel." The King of Heroes smirked, and dematerialised into spirit form.

Tokiomi smiled. Everyone was working according to his plan. Sure, Kirei had summoned a Servant that differed from the one that should've been summoned, but it was just another mystery of the Grail. The plan would not change, but a few revisions would be needed.

* * *

**Hotel Room**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi looked at the Servant that appeared in front of him with a confused scowl on his face, while his fiancé, Sola-Ui, watched with a hand over her mouth and surprise in her eyes.

His original catalyst, a remnant of the mantle that the legendary Alexander the Great had worn, had been stolen from him. He had taken precautions however, as it would have been unlikely that it wouldn't have been stolen, as he had many rivals at the Clock Tower. His backup catalyst, the remnants of the magical swords Morallach and Beagalltach, in order to summon Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot, into the Saber class. And the catalyst he had used was legitimate, so it was possible that Saber was already taken, his Servant wasn't Diarmuid, or both. The former would've been acceptable, as Diarmuid was a powerful Lancer as well.

The man was a little taller than Kayneth, and wore light blue armour, decorated with white. Revealing the whole of his face was a winged hairpiece, and around his shoulders was a blue cloak. He had long blonde hair, and tied it back into a ponytail.

"I am the Servant Lancer. Which one of you is my Master?" The Servant spoke out in a strong tone.

"I am." Kayneth said, and gestured to Sola-Ui. "She will be supplying you with additional Prana for this war. My question to you is, are you Diarmuid?"

"I know not of this Diarmuid." Lancer shook his head. "I remember all the names of my soldiers, and this Diarmuid is not one of them."

"So it's a combination of the two… that changes things…" Kayneth muttered to himself. "No matter, we can make this work. I'm going to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, and I need to recover from the summoning."

* * *

**Matou Manor**

Kariya Matou felt the Crest Worms within him crawl about in response to the summoning. When his 'uncle', that disgusting vampire Zouken, gave him a splinter of wood, claiming it to be from the Round Table of King Arthur and told him to add an additional two lines to the summoning mantra he did not give it much thought. All that mattered is that he would summon a Servant that would be able to fight in the Holy Grail War. This would be his last attempt at rescuing Sakura from this family that called themselves mages. And then she, him, her sister Rin and her mother Aoi could play in the park as they used to.

Even if we wouldn't survive after this war, he would have no regrets if it would save Sakura.

However, his Servant, supposedly of the Berserker Class, was not a Knight of the Round Table. For starters, he looked Japanese, and had spiky black hair. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, with an orange T-shirt underneath it.

"I am the Servant Berserker." The Servant declared, surprising both Kariya and Zouken. "I guess you are my Master."

"Yes." Kariya wheezed out, and then coughed heavily. "I am."

"A sick Master?" The Servant observed. "Just my luck…"

"It seems you have summoned a most interesting Servant, Kariya." Zouken spoke, amusement evident in his tone. "Just remember, if you win me the Grail, you can have your precious Sakura back."

Zouken then stalked out, leaving the Master and Servant duo alone.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle**

At the Einzbern Castle, Kiritsugu Emiya, also known as the Magus Killer, watched with anticipation as the smoke cleared before him, expecting to see the famous King of Knights, King Arthur, stand before him. He calmly observed the lifting of the smoke, eyeing the silhouette that stood behind it. Once it cleared, his mind caught up and he looked in shock at the man who stood before him. It was certainly not the Once and Future King.

A Japanese boy looking no order than sixteen with black hair and eyes stared directly back at Kiritsugu as the latter did the same. He wore a white, short-sleeved T-shirt and black slacks.

"Abiding by the rules of the Holy Grail, I have come forth to act as your Servant, as per your summons. I ask of you, are you my Master?" The boy spoke calmly.

* * *

Naturally, I credit the idea to The Infamous Man/TIM and his work Fate/Zero Sense.

Criticism is graciously accepted, as I am a sub-par author at best.


	2. Tricks up Their Sleeves

"_Fill, fill, filling, fill. With each repetition, four times… huh, five times? Um… only when it's full, break it up… right? Yeah."_

Ryuunosuke Uryuu chanted as he drew a magic circle onto the floor. Ryuunosuke himself was not a magician, but instead a serial killer, and took pleasure in the art of killing. The circle on the floor that he was painting was drawn with the blood of the parents and eldest sister of the family that he had recently killed.

"_Fill, fill, filling, filling, fill, there. That's five times."_

Ryuunosuke turned towards the last surviving member of the family, a young boy tied and gagged with a rope. Tears streamed down the boy's face with swollen eyes as he gazed at his torn up sister and parents.

"Say, boy. Do you believe in demons?" Ryuunosuke asked, tilting his head dramatically. "You know, the newspapers and magazines keep calling me a demon. But if there were a real demon beside me, I'd at least like to talk to them a little. That'd be nice. You know, like 'Sup, names Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon!' Anyway, if demons do really exist, it would really be idiotic to not have anything to drink and chat… so boy, if a demon does indeed come here to pay me a visit, how about you be my sacrifice?"

The young child could understand Ryuunosuke's intention well enough. Ryuunosuke beamed when the boy started twisting and struggling without a single scream.

"I wonder how it would be like to get killed by a demon..." Ryuunosuke mused, but was interrupted by a sting on his right hand. "Ow!"

Ryuunosuke turned around in surprise as he felt the air growing hotter. Ryuunosuke started in awe as the magic circle started emitting light. The wind turned into a violent gust, and blew off the TV, the flower vase and other furniture. Mist started rising from the centre of the circle, and sparks scattered around.

A flash of light blinded Ryuunosuke for a second, and then was accompanied by a roaring sound similar to a bolt of thunder.

"So, you're the one who dares to summon me, a Servant of the Caster Class." A gruff voice called out. The mist had dissipated, and the blood composing the magic sealed had burnt up. The owner of the voice stepped forward from inside the circle.

A dark skinned man with red hair stepped forth from the summoning circle, dressed in highly decorated plate mail, and a red cape sliding across the ground. On his back was a pure white sword in a scabbard. On his head was an oddly decorated tattoo.

"So, who are you?" The man asked.

Ryuunosuke was puzzled. When the circle emitted sparks and smoke, he had expected a demon to appear. But instead… a normal human had. Sure his appearance was odd, but he was definitely human.

"Sup." Ryuunosuke waved his hand. "The name's Uryuu Ryuunosuke. My hobby is murder, especially young children and women. Recently, I'm back to sharping my basis."

"Very well then, the contract is complete." The armoured man nodded.

"Yeah well… let's save the troublesome talk for a later time." Ryuunosuke waved his hand, before pointing at the child in the corner with his chin. "For now, let's talk over a drink. Won't you eat that?"

"You've prepared a sacrifice beforehand? Truly, you are a man after my own heart." Caster smirked, and wrapped a hand around the boy's neck to choke him. As he was doing so, a purple flame emitted from Caster's hand, and spread over to the boy, who screamed in pain, until he died from asphyxiation.

"Cool! That was wicked! Dude, you are super cool!" Ryuunosuke said, eagerly grabbing the man's hand and shook it. "Show me more ways to kill people!"

"In due time, child, in due time." The Servant smirked once more.

And thus the last slot for the Holy Grail War was filled. This was how the murderer known as Ryuunosuke Uryuu found himself with his own set of Command Seals and the Servant Caster. Unknown to them, the wheels of fate had stated to turn.

* * *

**Night-time, Fuyuki.**

Kirei Kotomine stood at the edge of a cliff, which overlooked the night-time skyline of Fuyuki City. The city lights had created an impressive display at night, but Kirei felt no urge to admire the skyline, unlike most others.

"The time has come, Assassin." Kirei spoke, not looking away from the city.

"So, the War begins." The Servant in question said, appearing behind him.

"You know what is to be done. You are to infiltrate the Tohsaka Manor, and eliminate Tohsaka Tokiomi." Kirei ordered.

"Understood, Master." Assassin nodded, and disappeared.

* * *

**Garden of the Tohsaka Manor.**

Assassin was halfway through the garden, slipping through the blind spots of the bounded field where even a Servant could pass through undetected. From here on, it would be impossible to pass through while in spirit form and the barrier had to be destroyed while progressing.

Materializing back from spirit form, Assassin could feel the many eyes of the other Master's familiars watching her every move. When she reached it, Assassin reached her hand at to the first keystone that bound the barriers.

Only to have that hand piece by a spear flying from above, said weapon shining like a flash of lightning.

On the roof of the Tohsaka manor, there stood a man. The man casted a golden shadow, with such a divine radiance that it put everything around it to shame.

"You dare look at me, impudent worm? Die facing the ground like all worms should." The figure spoke.

The air rippled behind the man, and from the golden ripples emerged several weapons, not one of them being the same as another. Each one was different, each one possessed their own different power, and each one had a story to tell about it. And most of all, each weapon was a Noble Phantasm, and they were all aimed at Assassin.

"…Crap." Assassin muttered. She contemplated materializing her weapon, but she would run out of energy before she escaped. The man was clearly a Servant, and for him to be guarding the Tohsaka manor it meant it had to be Archer, Tokiomi's Servant.

All at once, the blades flew down at Assassin, and when the hail of weapons had cleared, she had disappeared from the scene.

Assassin understood the true intention of her Master from the start of the plan. What had just happened confirmed her suspicions.

* * *

**Mackenzie Residence**

"Already?" Waver asked disappointedly, closing off his connection to his rat familiar. Until a moment ago, he was spying of the events that transpired at the Tohsaka mansion. "Rider, something new has occurred. There's been one loss."

"Hmm?" Rider asked, materializing into physical form. "What happened?"

"Assassin's been defeated!" Waver shouted. "The Holy Grail War has started!"

"So? Who was Assassin's killer, and what did he use?"

"It was Tohsaka's Servant, I think… He looked strong, and shown a lot of shiny gold ripples in the sky. It only took an instant… so I'm not sure on all the details." Waver informed, trying to remember the exact details. Then something came to him. "Rider, normally Servants normally have just one Noble Phantasm, right?"

"Generally, yes. But Noble Phantasms are the crystallization of the historical facts and legends that made a Heroic Spirit famous, but it doesn't always need to be a weapon; it can be a specific ability, or a unique way of attacking, so there is no sense considering the number of Noble Phantasms one has."

"So could throwing ten or twenty weapons at once could be considered a Noble Phantasm?"

"I would definitely think so." Rider nodded. "But we'll know when we find out the identity of that Servant. And for that, we'll need to look around outside. Get ready, we're leaving for the front."

"The front?"

"Most of the Master's would probably already know of Assassin's passing. Theoretically, they start moving all at once. We'll find them and hunt them one at a time." Rider said, and materialized his sword.

"Wait! You can't do that here!" Waver stopped him, recognizing that Rider was about to reveal his Noble Phantasm for the first time in the war. "You'll destroy the house!"

* * *

**Fuyuki City Church**

Kirei stood in front of the church that lied on top of the hill in the Shinto suburb of Fuyuki.

"I have lost my Servant. I have forfeited my rights as a Master, and am unable to continue to fight in the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the rules, I, Kotomine Kirei, ask to be sheltered and protected by the Church." Kirei recited to his father.

"Your request is accepted. In my role of judge, I, Kotomine Risei, shall guarantee your safety within the grounds of the Church." Risei told his son and motioned for him to enter.

Kirei nodded, and entered the church. Despite the fact that the lighting was a tad dark no one would suspect it for anything but a simple church.

Especially not that this church was used to watch over a secret war between magi.

"Father." Kirei began as his father shut the church doors, the sound echoing across the nearly empty church. "Is it possible that anyone is watching this church?"

"Of course it isn't." Risei responded confidently. "This place has been declared as a neutral sanctuary, and any Master who breaks this rule will be punished by the Church. And besides, your Servant has been here for a good while undetected and unknown to me for a good half-hour."

"I do prefer to be updated on what your plans are, Master." Assassin's voice called, the owner of said voice appearing in front of the entrance. "I'm assuming you have new orders for me?"

"Yes, your break is over, Assassin." Kirei told his Servant. "You are to leave the church undetected and observe the other Masters and their Servants. Remain undetected at all costs."

"Understood." Assassin nodded in confirmation, and disappeared from sight.

"At any rate, this marks the beginning of the hostilities to come." Risei stated enthusiastically. "It seems that these old bones will witness a miracle this time."

* * *

**Fuyuki Seaside Park: West Bank**

The west bank of the seaside park was prolonged by rows of storehouses. The block also played the role of a wall, separating the eastern industrial area from the Shinto district of Fuyuki. At night the pedestrian traffic decreased to a minimum, leaving the area perfect for Servants, who confront one another hidden from the public eye.

Saber and Irisviel walked down the road in between two separate stacks of crates, the later of the duo walking behind.

Earlier Saber had detected the presence of a Servant in the area, as if they were inviting them to a battlefield of his or her own choosing. The enemy Servant was looking for a frontal fight, so it would be either Lancer or Rider, but Berserker was also possible to fight as well.

Saber had stopped moving, and quickly motioned for Irisviel to stop as well. At the end of the street was a figure, slowly moving forward into the light. Judging by the weapon in his hand, a lance of two meters, by Saber's predictions, the Servant was clearly Lancer. Said lance had azure wind circling around the tip of the lance.

"So, someone finally decided to come." Lancer stated calmly, as if he was not about to participate in a battle to the death. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Saber?"

"You would be." Saber confirmed. "But words have no place in a battle between Servants."

"Indeed." Lancer agreed, and pointed his weapon at Saber. "Draw your weapon, Servant of the Sword."

"_Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi… unsheathe."_ Saber chanted, pulling out a sword that was almost completely jet black, except for the hilt, which was golden with a red gemstone embedded in its centre.

Without another word, the two lunged at another.

The first true battle of the Holy Grail War had begun.

* * *

**Nearby**

"Master, I believe that two Servants have begun to fight." Berserker informed Kariya. "Shall we join in?"

"We'll wait for Tohsaka's Servant to show up." Kayneth replied, shaking his head. "If he doesn't, you have my permission to take them both out.

"Understood." Berserker nodded.

* * *

**Skies of Fuyuki**

"R-Rider…!" Waver whined while struggling to make room in what his Servant called his Knightmare. Rider had stated earlier that a fight was about to begin, and then began to fly over the city. Due to Waver's displeasure, the so called Knightmare was a single seater. "W-Why can't we just walk?"

"It's fine." Rider shrugged off Waver's complaints, keeping his hands on the controls. "We'll only be observing this fight, and possible work out their true names. And besides, you won't have anything happen to you, as long as I'm around."

* * *

**On Top of Dock Crane**

Assassin looked through the scope of her sniper rifle to the two Servants battling. Kirei was also watching the battle, but through Assassin's eyes.

Through his Servants eyes, he could see that Saber's parameters were definitely worthy of the class, if not more so, with all of them being at last A rank. Behind Saber was a silver-haired woman. Assassin, and by proxy Kirei, watched the battle unfold.


End file.
